


In Your Black Heart is Where You'll Find Me

by goodnightfern (orphan_account)



Series: Edifying Discourses in Diverse Spirits [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Carly Rae Jepsen lyrics, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Lustiel - Freeform, M/M, Master/Slave, Oral Sex, Puppy Play, Sub!Crowley, dom!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/goodnightfern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's puppy needs a new collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Black Heart is Where You'll Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, I fuked up embedding my image, but [here](http://postimg.org/image/y47ko42cj/) is a reference for Crowley's collar. As you can tell I worked real hard here.
> 
> This was inspired by repeated listenings to Carly Rae Jepsen's flawless album EMOTION.

The tartan ribbon is a nice throwback to his puppy's Scottish background. Come to think of it, why hadn't Lucifer bought Crowley a kilt yet? That would look much better than those shorts. He'll get on that as soon as he's done at the craft store.

This whole collar business is taking a lot longer than planned. The slave here is talking some shit about how her shift is over, whatever that means, but a new slave shows up to take her place. As long as they keep displaying reams of silk and cutting ribbon, he can't complain. 

"I don't know about the purple," he says, frowning. "But what do you think about the gingham on leather? I'd like to add some spikes. But do have anything... sparklier you can show me? Something glittery?"

The slave frowns, rolls the ribbon back onto its spool. "You mean a ribbon, or..."

"Something pink, something sparkly, I don't care, just get to it," he sighs. "No, wait. I don't want that. I wanna see... your suede selection."

"What are you making, again?"

"A new collar. For my very special puppy." 

"Alright, you're saying puppy but I have a feeling - nope, I don't wanna know. So, if you wanna head over to this area, we've got some pleather, some faux fur. This one is kind of glittery, if you like. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other customers to get to." 

Slaves sure do have some nerve these days. Then again, there was that one emperor who abolished slavery in middle of the Han dynasty. Yeah, that one really came out of nowhere, but who knows how human society has progressed since then. This girl won't respond to his snapping fingers, but blowing her up would get blood all over the fabric and he can't have that. It's just crazy how every individual little ape thinks they have rights nowadays. 

Speaking of apes, here's an elderly one examining rows and rows of sheeps wool. "Hey. You," Lucifer calls, and holds up the swatch of pink pleather and gingham. "Whaddya think?" 

* * *

These fucking demons won't stop staring at him. If they won't hold the glue gun or sweep up the glitter, then what's the fucking point of them anyways? Some minions he's got here. At least they aren't talking anymore. He nods to - one of them, some brat who sold his soul to save his daughter, what a nerd - to turn up the radio. The guy is still splattered with ash, sulfur, and blood from the last three demons who opened up their fucking mouths, so he hops to it. As Carly Rae Jepsen echoes through the cavernous hall, Lucifer sticks his tongue out a little bit. Hot glue is tricky to work with. It just dries so fast.

Yeah, pink is definitely his [favorite color](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0gpGqGHEr_8). This is getting kind of serious - kind of out of control. Maybe the tartan clashes against the pink pleather, but once he puts glitter all over the whole thing it'll look great. Like a kaleidescope. 

The demons keep shifting their weights, so Lucifer sings along even louder. Let 'em squirm. Frankly, Carly Rae Jepsen's latest album is a masterpiece of 80's synth-pop perfection, and if these plebs can't appreciate that well they just don't know music, do they? 

Nor do they know shit about colors and matching and design. So he doesn't bother asking any of them for their opinions. 

In his opinion, the collar is fucking gorgeous. Almost too good to give to such a naughty, naughty puppy. 

Crowley will have to earn it. 

He snaps his fingers and Crowley comes out of the tunnel on his little dumbwaiter or whatever. Shit, Lucifer forgot the kilt. Whatever. He won't have those shorts for much longer anyways. 

"How's my puppy today?"

"Ah... yip, woof." 

"Excellent. Now, why don't you wag your tail for me, puppy?" With that Lucifer pulls down his shorts and reveals the buttplug with a long brown tail hanging from it. He did a pretty good job making this tail, but if only it really could wag. Crowley's anal spinchter just isn't working hard enough.

"Oh, okay. Are we doing this now?" Deep inside, Castiel is looking up from the television.

"Hey, buddy, you said yes."

"I know, and I'm not reneging on our deal, I just... ."

"Yeah, I know, kid. But it's too late to seduce Dean and I gotta get my rocks off somehow, right?"

"I would never be able to seduce Dean," Cas sighs. "At least warn me so I can turn on the volume."

Lucifer almost does something stupid like blurt out how fucking gone Dean is for Castiel, but the last thing Cas needs right now is a reason to live. By his idiot of a Father, is Castiel one stupid angel if he thinks Dean wouldn't be down to fuck. And love, and stroke faces, keep saying each other's names all the fucking time, and hop over brooms or study pig entrails together or whatever the people do these days to get married. "Yeah, sure. Turn it up as loud as it goes. So, uh.... how's this season of Better Call Saul going?"

"Oh! It's great. I'm furious with Chuck, but Kim Wexler is rapidly becoming my favorite character. You should've seen some of the suits Jimmy wore in this last episode..."

Lucifer sighs, crosses his arms and looks around... where the hell is this? The Winchester's kitchen or something? Still in front of the television, Cas is now happily yammering about his shows. As he should be. 

Back to reality. 

"Who's my good puppy?" he coos. "Does puppy want a surprise?" Lucifer pulls the collar out of his pocket. Aw, shit. Something went wrong with the hot glue. It's kind of crimped up and covered in lint from his pockets, but it's still beautiful, god dammit. Moving on. "If I put this on you, will you be a good puppy for Daddy?"

"Yes," Crowley gasps. "Yes, I'm your best puppy, Master. Your good puppy."

"Aw, puppy likes his collar!" Bending over, Lucifer ties it around his neck. Perfect. 

"It's beautiful.... Daddy."

"Does puppy want a nice sausage stick?"

Crowley nods, eagerly. The sick bastard actually enjoys this stuff. He had to open that saucy little mouth and ask Lucifer how exactly he wanted him to use his tongue, and wasn't that just peachy? Really doing his best to prove how suddenly loyal he is. Hey, Lucifer isn't concerned. If Crowley thinks he can manipulate him through crude human mating, let him. Dropping his pants, Lucifer pulls out his dick. His good puppy starts licking and sucking, playing with his big bone. Lucifer grabs the collar like a handle and starts fucking his throat in earnest. When he comes all over Crowley's face, some of it gets on the pretty collar. With a snap of his fingers, he's got a demon coming over to wipe it off. Not the face. Just the collar. 

"Did you like your treat, puppy?"

Crowley licks his lips, moaning and shuddering. "Yes, Daddy."

"Someone get my puppy a bowl of water and then send him back to bed." He gives his puppy a scratch behind the ears for being such a good boy.

* * *

So there's this whole shebang with Amara and God and yada yada yada. When they expel Lucifer from Cas Dean hugs him and Cas hugs him back and they're like, clinging to each other and booping foreheads and it's really sweet, Sam looks away and gives them some space and next thing you know they're kissing and tears spring from my eyes like Old Faithful and, okay.

Castiel seems surprisingly undamaged from his time with Lucifer inside of his head. Sure, he's started writing complex meta essays analysing the subtext of various television shows, but his blog has a lot of followers, so good for him. 

The only really disturbing thing is, well, he's got a few... kinks.

But Dean doesn't mind. Wearing his collar stirs up all of this e-mo-tion, even as Cas keeps making new additions and adding more glitter and green sequins - to bring out his eyes, of course. He's a good puppy, and he wants to make his Daddy happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [yer got daym right its that time of month](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/)


End file.
